


Stuck With You

by 2jaekisses



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jaekisses/pseuds/2jaekisses
Summary: Jackson and Youngjae are terrified of heights, so they face their fears.or the one where youngjae and jackson ride a ferris wheel.





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [sugarplumjae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumjae/pseuds/sugarplumjae) in the [Got7RarePairFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Got7RarePairFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Jackjae carnival au where Youngjae wants to ride the ferris wheel but he needs a partner to ride with and Jackson also needs a partner so they pair up even though they're strangers and both afraid of heights. The ferris wheel gets stuck and they get stuck near the top so they're both scared but they comfort each other and get to know each other.
> 
> Rating is up to the writer.

“Youngjae, you don’t even like the rides here. You always end up crying.” His friends have been telling him this the whole day. was it a crime that he wanted to hang out with them after exams? He needed to have a little fun too.

“Fine then, I’ll go home.” He pouted, which he knows Jaebum specifically can’t handle, and turned around to walk out the amusement park. 

“Okay! Okay!” he grabbed Youngjae by the shoulders and walked him back to their group. “Just, don’t get lost while we’re on the rides.” Youngjae rolled his eyes and Jaebum laughed and squeezed Youngjae’s shoulder. 

He sat on a bench while his friends waited in the line for one of the rides. He hoped they would get food soon and not spend the whole time just going on rides. He wants to spend time with them too.

He supposed he really shouldn’t have come after all. His friends didn’t have to take him into consideration, to be honest. They came here to go on rides that go way into the sky, and Youngjae is terrified of those. He’s terrified of anything that has to do with heights. Jaebum was right, he does cry whenever one of his friends forces him onto a ride in hopes of getting rid of his phobia. 

It never works and he ends up giving whoever he sits next to a bruise where he holds onto them too tightly. 

He really wishes he could get rid of this fear, but he didn’t know how. Everyone seemed to have a good time when they get off the ride. Except Youngjae, he always cries when he’s with Jaebum. 

And it’s okay because that’s what best friends are for.

He saw a little girl tug her mom’s hand and point at a ferris wheel. Her mother nodded and the little girl squealed and ran to wait in line. And that’s when it hit him. How come this little girl, who seemed to be eight years old, is braver than him. 

Fuck it.

Fuck it. He’s going to face his fears and ride one damn ride! He’s going to ride the ride and he’s going love it and he will get over his phobia!

But first, he needs a bathroom break. 

**

He stood in line for what seemed like eternity, while his heart was pumping as fast as possible. His hands were shaking and his knees felt like they were about to give up supporting him. He held on to the railings and prayed to God that he would make it to the ride without sheading a tear. 

“I’m going to do it, guys. I’ll be okay!” he heard a few people speaking behind him.

“Jackson you faint every time, can we spend one day at the amusement park where you’re not being extra?!” 

“I told you, I want to get over this fear okay! It can’t set me back my whole life.” 

“It’s a ferris wheel, Jackson!” 

“So?” he sounded hurt. 

“So ride the demon or something. That’ll get you over your fear!” his group seemed to agree on that one. It’s the one that Jaebum, Yugyeom and Bambam were currently on. It reaches the highest point in the entire park.

“I’ll start with this one, thank you.” Both of his friends burst out laughing, and Youngjae wanted to too. And he did, a little. He snickered. 

But ‘Jackson’ heard him. “Is this funny?” he said to Youngjae, and Youngjae turned around and he really wished he didn’t come to this park at all. This ‘Jackson’ was the most handsome man he’s seen; with his brown hair and soft eyes, his cute as a button nose and his plump lips. Youngjae found it really hard to stop staring at his lips.

“No,” Jackson was about to turn his head back to his friends when Youngjae said “I’m afraid of heights too.” Jackson’s eyes widened. “I’m here because I’m facing my fears too.” 

Jackson’s eyes lit up at the last part. And honestly, Youngjae could’ve sworn he saw everything around get a little brighter.

“You see!” Jackson turned to his two friends, “this is a very common and rational fear!”

“We know!” They rolled their eyes as if Jackson has been saying the same thing forever. 

The ferris wheel was on its last round and it was close to stopping. He forgot about all his fears as he talked to Jackson about their shared phobia, his heart returned to a normal beat. But as soon as he saw people getting off the ferris wheel, his head felt like it was inside a washing machine. And god he started sweating. And his throat went dry.

But he felt a pressure on his hand, he looked and saw another hand wrapped around it. He looked up and saw Jackson smiling, “We can do this!” Youngjae swallowed, he didn’t how but this complete stranger calmed his nerves with a simple smile. 

Youngjae strapped himself in and sat frozen in his seat. Not daring to look at anything besides his shoes.

Jackson held his hand again after he strapped himself in. 

They took a couple of deep breaths before the worker came to check on the seat belts and rails. “This is it.” Jackson beamed. He really didn’t look like he was scared... Meanwhile Youngjae felt like he was going to throw up as his eyes stole a peek at the ground underneath as they started to slowly move so other people can get on the ride as well.

They were not very high up from the ground, yet Youngjae really wanted to throw up.

As they started to get higher and higher, his knuckles turned white as they held on the railing and Jackson took one of his hands in his. Youngjae turned to the boy to see Jackson’s face turn white, Youngjae thought Jackson could not be breathing. He was too stiff. So he poked him. 

No response. 

“Jackson?” its not like Youngjae was in a better state, but at least he’s speaking. He tried to shake Jackson by his shoulder, but he wouldn’t move. 

When they were close to the ground Youngjae shook Jackson again “Hey look! We’re close to the ground! we’re not up there anymore!” and Jackson’s eyes move all around. He turned to Youngjae and finally let out a breath he’s been holding. 

But that didn’t last long, as they started to get up pretty high again and Jackson held on to Youngjae’s hand even tighter.

But Youngjae didn’t really mind; he’s got a gorgeous stranger next to him. Thoughts of height and phobias were not even on his mind right now.

And suddenly there was a screeching noise and a bump. They stopped moving. And Jackson turned white again. The people in front of them started screaming and Youngjae couldn’t feel his knees anymore. 

They’re stuck. 

The worker told them no to worry through a megaphone, that it will only take a minute to fix the ride. But a second was long enough for Youngjae to freak out and feel his vision blur.

“JACKSON!” there were screams from behind Youngjae and Jackson, and they turned to see Jackson’s friends yelling for Jackson. “DON’T FREAK OUT!! IT WILL BE OKAY!”

But Jackson just turned around and looked like he was holding back tears, and who could blame him?! They were on top of the wheel, the highest it could go. 

They’re both afraid of heights, but to be honest, Youngjae wanted to calm Jackson down. So he started thinking about anything that would calm the other boy down, but nothing really came to him. He tried and tried but he was scared himself, so he dared to to his side. His heart nearly dropped when he saw how far up they were. He felt his vision slightly blurring and he started taking deep breaths, slow and steady. 

“Jackson, are you in school?” the other boy looked at him, face pale and like he’s about to throw up. He nodded. So Youngjae started talking, maybe his rambling will distract Jackson. “So am I! I’m a sophomore in college. I like it so far but it can be draining. Like yesterday was my last final so me and my friends came to celebrate today. But I’m afraid of heights, but I didn’t want to be left alone in our dorm.” 

He peeked at Jackson who was watching him closely, the color slowly returning to his face. So Youngjae kept going. 

“My roommates, Yugyeom, BamBam are freshmen and Jaebum is a senior. He’s the oldest out of all of us but he acts like the youngest sometimes. He makes us call him hyung and pretends to get angry when we don’t. His jaw flares up and he looks like he will fight you.” Youngjae started to laugh as he described Jaebum’s infamous angry jaw. “We call him Jawbum sometimes and he hates it.”

Jackson was letting out little sounds that sounded like laughs. “That’s like Jinyoung back there.” Jackson pointed to his friends in the car behind him. “Me and him are the same age. Mark is older and he doesn’t act like that.” He let out a soft chuckles and Youngjae felt his heart tug a little bit. Jackson is joking! “I once forgot to call him hyung so he didn’t speak to me for 3 days,” Jackson’s laugh this time was louder and Youngjae felt a warmth in his heart. 

“How old are you?” Youngjae asked. 

“22. You?” 

“20.”

“Then you should call me hyung.” And Youngjae burst out laughing at that and Jackson followed. 

When they calmed down, Youngjae’s eyes wandered and he saw that they were moving. They weren’t even at the top anymore but are very close to the bottom. They’ve been moving all this time and neither of them noticed that the ferris wheel got fixed. 

When the ride completely stopped, Jackson looked all around him like he really couldn’t believe it was time to get off. He unbuckled the safety belt and got out slowly and Youngjae followed. 

Jackson’s friends came towards him quickly. “Are you okay?” one of them asked. 

“I’m fine,” Jackson answered. His friends started asking questions, too many at once for Jackson it seemed. But he tried to answer them all and Youngjae felt awkward standing there. 

So he left. 

Not like he wanted to, but he didn’t want to interrupt Jackson’s friends checking up on him.

“Youngjae,” the familiar sound raced to him and he turned back to see the handsome face. “Where’d you go?”

“I should probably get back to my friends. They’ll think I got lost.”

“Oh, okay. Do you want to hang out? Outside of here, I mean. Like, another day. or something.” It was adorable how Jackson became flustered, the tips of his ears flushed red and his cute lips parted waiting for a response. 

“Yes, hyung.” Jackson’s eyes widened at the last word, but he smirked. They exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes. 

“Thanks for riding with me,” Jackson said after he gave Youngjae’s phone back.

“We can ride each other anytime!” Youngjae didn’t realize what he said until Jackson’s face turned red and he started laughing. “NO NO NO, I MEAN WITH EACH OTHER. WITH. REALLY I DIDN’T MEAN THAT OH MY GOD.” 

“It’s okay,” Jackson managed to say between shaky breaths and laughter. 

“No really I didn’t mean that hyung.”

“Youngjae-ah, it’s okay.” 

Youngjae sighed, of course he manages to mess up. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, there had to be a screw up somewhere. He wouldn’t be Choi Youngjae if he didn’t mess up.

“You’re cute,” Jackson smiled at Youngjae and Youngjae forgot what air was.  
Jackson’s friends called for him from a few feet away. “I have to go, but I will text you.” Youngjae nodded. And he felt something brush up against his cheeks. Something soft and small, it was quick. He saw Jackson smirk as he waved goodbye to Youngjae. 

Thank god there was a bench next to him to help him sit down because his knees gave out.


End file.
